Gender Envy
by Fluffy1984
Summary: -Classic- Starman gets jealous when something catches Elecman's eye for even a moment.


A soothing cool breeze swept across Starman's cheek, drawing out a content sigh as the Wilybot relaxed in the grass next to a manmade pond inside one of Monsteropolis' many parks. He knew this had to be one of Elecman's favorites, since they came here the most often and the Lightbot liked being close to nature. A few ducks swam in the water, eagerly eating up the bread offered by other human visitors. He grinned when Elecman draped an arm over his waist, purring faintly at a light kiss to his cheek. Quiet dates like these were a welcome break from his budding singing career.

Starman ignored a few girls nearby being noisy, content to stay attached to his new lover. Everything was going beautifully, and he was certain before long he'd have his own blessing from his closest brothers, his fellow 5th Gens. The love struck robot opened his eyes to perhaps catch a loving glance and further captivate the taller bot, but blinked to find Elecman's attention was curiously geared toward those same girls.

Sure enough a small smirk adorned Elecman's face and his right eyebrow lifted just enough that Star whipped his head around to see the brash females wrestling each other to the ground laughing like maniacs (humans acted so weird when they were giddy). Starman huffed before he could think about it, entertaining the thought of shooting a star right for their backs just for daring to catch _his_ Elecman's attention.

"Enjoying the view?" Star asked scornfully, finally making Elecman turn back to him. He pouted for good measure to show his displeasure. "You were _staring_."

"I was not, I was just watching," Elec replied readily.

"Watching what? A couple girls play-fighting? Do you get off on that or something?"

"No, I was just watching."

"Staring, Elec, you were _staring_. I saw that smirk of yours! What were you staring at?" Elec blushed faintly; Starman learned to read him so well in such a short amount of time. In a way he was flattered, but also embarrassed to be called out on it. He knew he'd get his butt whooped if he told the truth, but he felt Star deserved nothing less from him.

"Just ... them. Their bodies. They're all generally a little on the heavy side, but they're curvy in different spots. I like how women look, they can be absolutely gorgeous creatures. They look fun to play with, too, if you know what I mean." Starman only harumphed and stiffly turned his back on Elecman, biting his bottom lip. _He likes female bodies, huh? Does that mean he likes mine less? Am I really that ugly to him? Why? We've made love so often, and yet he looks at _human women_ of all things!_

He flinched at a warm hand on his shoulder, having curled up as he entertained his jealous logic. He moved to pull himself away but instead gasped when two strong, warm arms enveloped him. Tears filled his eyes as his envy dissolved into sadness, and the spacebot bit his lip harder.

"Star," Elecman softly murmured into his love's ear.

"Do you prefer women?" Starman asked meekly, trying to keep the quivering out of his voice.

"Not _over_ anything else, no."

"Would you be happier if I was a woman? If I looked female?" The hold around Starman's waist tightened, that telltale warm body pressing closer reassuringly.

"If you ever want to change your appearance that drastically, do it for yourself, not for me," Elecman replied, "I fell in love with _you_, Star. How you look doesn't matter."

"So you don't like my body? Or do you?"

"I do." Starman finally turned himself around to look straight into Elecman's eyes, his own still shining with moisture.

"Then why do you look at others like that? Aren't I good enough?"

"You're more than enough. Just because I look and like what I see doesn't mean I'll just run off and leave you in the dust. I love you, I won't do that to you. Besides, you have one of the most elegant figures I've seen, man or woman." The tears fell anyway, but not because of sorrow. With a shy grin plastered onto his face Starman nestled into Elecman's shoulder. That had to be the best compliment he ever received, and from his idol no less! Suddenly it seemed a shame that all the other "potentials" were missing out on all that his honest lover had to offer.

_Too bad_, Starman thought cheerfully, _because he's mine. All mine._


End file.
